How Great Are Honourable Deeds?
by Lja1999
Summary: A true Slytherin never tells, so when this interloper without side knowledge arrives in the World Of Magic, well what chaos will bring, and might he just save a couple people on the way.


HGAHD, Chapter 1

So... I'm back, and it's fitting based on the subject that this story came to me as I was riding a train home. So let me kindly introduce to all of you my new work How Great Are Honourable Deeds? A Harry Potter SI! Fanfic. As always I own nothing just playing in the sandbox, I am as yet unsure of the frequency of updates for this story but will try to be frequent.

#HGAHD#HGAHD#HGAHD#HGAHD#HGAHD#

You ever have the feeling that you've seen something before or that something isn't completely right with the world? You want to scream and shout because no matter what you do it's like no one else notices?

That's been the story of my life for the last 17 years.

You see I was born a simple kid in a simple town, I did odd jobs to make money, I had friends I'd hang out with, and the occasional girlfriend here and there, I was normal... average really. Nothing special to look at, 6 foot 3 inches of good weight, nothing fantastic body shape wise but I never needed it, not muscular but not fat either a nice middle ground that fit me perfectly. My black hair and hazel eyes accentuated my naturally tanned skin nicely and that in and of itself showed of my tattoos nicely I had a mixture mostly old Nordic designs and then references to stuff I liked.

And that was me. A normal 20 year old guy with no major goal, no real care in the world just kind of making the motions. Nothing special but that's how I liked it.

And then I died.

I'm still not fully sure what killed me, could've been a number of things. But no matter how hard I try I can't remember. Maybe it's Deaths way of saying it was nasty and it's no good holding it in, or maybe it just caught me by surprise, either way I'd never know.

What I did know was I woke up a baby. A small innocent little baby, with a new name, a new mum, a new dad and a whole lot of horror. You see I'd seen my dear old dads face before or at least a close enough one and knew enough to hazard a guess of who my mother was.

And so on that day, February 19th 1978, Regulus Black, son of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon was born.

And I cried. I wailed and screamed for hours on end, The healers wove it off as being normal what baby didn't cry as it was brought in to the world. But I was different and I knew when we were, what was going on in the world around me, and what the fate of my new father and mother was. I was also a baby with only the energy of one, so slowly my energy left and I fell asleep to the cooing of my mother and the bark-like laughter of my father.

The next few weeks I took time to adjust figure out what was going on, what had happened to me. I was inexplicably and irrefutably stuck in the Harry Potter world, only nailed home when I met my godparents, The viscous but sweet Lily Evans who doted on me and backed up my mother when dear old dad tried to get me on a broom... I was three weeks old for crying out loud. Then the charming laughing bespectacled face of James Potter, a man who stood side to side about getting me on a broom, of how I was gonna be a chaser he could tell, the man that whispered me tales of pranks galore and times of Hogwarts.

Once more I wailed. They were kind, they were friendly, loyal, protective of the "little pup" and they would die. I was a baby and there was nothing I could do as I was introduced to Cousin Nymmie and Aunty Andi, Uncle Remus and Uncle Peter. And then so many were gone.

Lily and James dead to Voldemort. Harry gone to the Dursley's. Mum had been round to see them that night. He'd killed her to. Dad in his grief even with a little baby of his own ran after the rat, and thus Sirius got Azkaban, and Peter went on the run.

Thus I ended up in an Orphanage. St Mary's Home for Youngsters, a small little home of about 20 kids, all of varying ages. I was lucky I didn't stay for long.

An older couple in their 50's decided I was perfect, and thus I became Regulus Stormhollow son of Avery, and Elizabeth. I had a good life, both muggles so my life didn't change to much to how it had been originally. Bar one thing, I tried a lot harder, I knew where I was going and knew what was going to happen so I had to make sure I was ready.

Til I turned 10 I studied everything I could get my hands on, I spent time with my new family when I could, they were kind, friendly and loving, both graying on their heads but still energetic and full of life. There house was nice, an old farmstead they'd upgraded other then years, with a couple animals that Avery took care of in his spare time that he also took to show me about. They quickly figured out I was a smart kid, though it was mostly cheating I'd learned most of it before after all and whatever had brought me here left a lot of my old memories really clear and easy to remember. But my intelligence got me trust, the fact that I was as Avery called me a "good lad" helped a lot. So a small shed was set up as a little study and workshop for myself. But most importantly it gave me a place to practice magic. And I did hard, every day I'd go home practice what little I could trying and mostly failing to get results but I did get some. Enough to ensure to me I'd get my letter to Hogwarts. In all of this I barely noticed I'd made no friends.

When I turned 11 I was woken to a knock on the door of my shed, it being the Easter holidays I'd gone mad with practising and studying and had taken on occasion to napping in my study. The diminutive form of Professor Filius Flitwick Charms Master, and ex-duellist was made to seem even smaller by the strong form of Avery that accompanied him. In my absence Flitwick had explained magic to my Muggle parents and they'd taken it well, if with a slight nervousness that comes from knowing your child could potentially cause great destruction.

The trip to Diagon alley had been brief, a large purchase of books, along with my school supplies had Flitwick claiming he'd have a another little raven soon, made me smile. The first time I held my wand, I couldn't explain to you the feeling, it was like I'd been fumbling in the dark for so long and had finally found the switch, like the world had been turned down and only now could I hear the full volume of the world, like I was only now whole.

My wand a lovingly crafted and simply designed wand, 14 1/2inches Dogwood and Unicorn Hair.

"Quirky and Mischievous, Loyal through and through, a fitting wand for a prankster or for one to show their skill" Ollivander had called it.

The rest of the year until September passed quickly, spent reading and hoping and reading even more learning more and more about a world I once knew as fiction. Time spent with the ones I'd called family for so long, wondering how my return to the magical world would effect them, or if anyone would realise who I really was. But when September rolled around it was a goodbye of hugs, promises to return for Christmas and Easter, and saying how much they loved me and how much joy I had brought them. The journey north was simple and I met two boys, fellow first years, Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies, and as we rode north we began to become friends. A shared love for knowledge in Roger and Cedric being simply friendly greased the wheels nicely and made it easy. The train ride passed quickly in laughter and joy and hope, hope for to prevent the future I knew could occur to someone who was becoming a dear friend.

Arriving at Hogwarts Lake and seeing the majestic castle come in to view was awe inspiring to say the least, and as it came into view my decision was made. So 20 minutes later as the Sorting Hat sat upon my head, unable to see the memories of my past life, only one of ambition and a strive for knowledge but of cunning in keeping my real identity hidden it was simple where I'd be placed.

"SLYTHERIN"

The looks of hatred sent my way as the seeming Mudblood broke the tradition of Slytherin house polite applause hiding the scorn sent my way. I knew life would be hard and well it was. The first year was hell, constant "Pranks" destruction of property only the help of Roger and Cedric who had stood by me and stayed my friends helped at all, my already high devotion to seeking knowledge only increased and with pride, I snuck out the Half-Blood Prince's book vowing to return when I was through so Harry could claim it. I spent hour upon hour studying any book I could find as I spent each day planning how to end my hell, curses and hex's placed for protection. As time went on I discovered where my talents laid. Herbology and Astronomy was out of my reach passable but nothing better, I faired better in DADA hexes and curse coming with practise, time and patience. Charms and History of Magic coming better, with time spent and outside knowledge they became decent subject always in the top 15 students. But it was Potions and Transfigurations where I shined, Snape's notes and the access I had to him as the poor Mudblood of Slytherin made potions for me a soaring success, whilst Transfiguration came naturally it's loyalty and love for showmanship finding it loved this kind of magic the most.

As time went on people learnt to leave me alone within my house, occasional pranks and bullying occurring but lessoning. First year went by with little to no drama, summer passing much like my years before Hogwarts, only more love and attention from my parents. The next year remained the same, bar one change, I started actively fighting against my bullies, alongside signing up as Chaser and proving quite good, though not the best aided this further and I slowly gained more freedom from the label my house had guided me with, the knowledge of me being a orphan slowly sneaking out by explaining it to Peeves, a ghost who could be brought with prancing supplies as I discovered. Soon the belief I was some orphaned Pure-Blood began to spread that I was at the least a Half-Blood for the skill I showed aiding.

Third Year went simply bar one exception, Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts, but in my 13 years of life here I'd come up with a plan, only in Goblet of Fire did anyone die, and only then could I begin to guarantee the effect I had wouldn't make things worse. I reached out to Quirrell appealing to him much like Tom had Slughorn, becoming a prized student to the man and hoping he'd see something in me worth paying attention to as much as it pained me at times. From this I gained knowledge that I knew was not Quirrell's, Voldemort taught me things through Quirrell, a future death eater in the making is how I believed he began to see me, a soul similar to his own he could guide and use, and as he made his way for the stone I snuck in to Dumbledore's office copying every book I saw with the Gemino Charm with the intention to read them and study everything I could. Fourth year saw even less of my intervention, dividing my time between asserting my position in the house, though nearly losing my Chaser position cause of Malfoy but for the small time of Hardship the Nimbus 2001 was greatly appreciated. And my own delving in the books I'd discovered increased my knowledge, the glorious find of a journal written by Dumbledore and Grindelwald becoming highly useful. Fifth year came and went, Sirius's escape and my want to change it as in this world he was technically my father not that he or anyone else knew that Regulus Stormhollow was really Regulus Black. But with Owls and knowing what I did I could not. My grades Es in most subject even my electives of Ancient Runes and Care Of Magical Creatures bar the A in Herbology and Astronomy which were more than made up for by my O's in DADA, having studied the Patronus Charm and having a lifetime of joyous memories to use and a deep understanding of the spell the reveal of my Raven Patronus won me many points, alongside my O in Potions and Transfiguration. As they say like father like son, and much like dear old dad I too gained my Animagus form a simple Raven much like my Patronus, that as Sirius had done, I chose not to register.

And thus my 6th year had begun much like all the others, the world of Harry Potter having followed the plotline it had meant to follow but now as we sat waiting for the Selection of The Tri-Wizard Tournament I struggled not to smile, everything had gone perfectly so far, same as canon, until now.

"The Champion for Hogwarts... Regulus Stormhollow" Dumbledore called, I stood smiling and waving as my walked to the back room. Sorry to steal your thunder Ced, but if you knew what would've happened to you I think you'd thank me, I thought as I made my way downstairs to the Ante-chamber.

#HGAHD#HGAHD#HGAHD#HGAHD#HGAHD#

So there's chapter 1 for you guys, very much an expo dump to start out next chapter will be more character interaction and more story but this was all info I thought you guys needed without doing a deep dive in to each year at Hogwarts. At a later date if there's enough want I'll do some side stories on each of Regulus's years but there will be some flashbacks at the very least.

Until Next-time

Lja1999 Signing Off

-End Of Line-


End file.
